


A Girl Named Mike

by Destiel_is_life14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_life14/pseuds/Destiel_is_life14
Summary: This story was actually posted on Tumblr by http://arazialotis.tumblr.com, but I wanted to share it with everyone here.The reader disguises herself during hunting jobs as a man named Mike and has met up with the Winchesters several times. They are unaware of her true identity. Feeling they know and trust Mike, they agree to invite the reader to the bunker.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Girl Called Mike](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299664) by arazialotis. 



> The reader disguises herself during hunting jobs as a man named Mike and has met up with the Winchesters several times. They are unaware of her true identity. Feeling they know and trust Mike, they agree to invite the reader to the bunker.

“You doing okay there Mike?” Dean came up asking you.

You had joined up with the Winchesters on a case, as you occasionally did, this time by accident as you both caught wind of this one from a state news site. Ghouls it turned out to be. You couldn’t care less usually about ghouls, helped out the problem of decomposition, but when they started making snacks out of the living you had to put them back into place.

You used your ball cap to brush the dust and cobwebs off your flannel (the blood would require more intense cleaning) and placed it back atop your short haired wig that concealed your longer hair.

“Yup, I’m good.” You confirmed in your long-practiced lowered voice. You had used cigarettes at first, but after months of learning to talk with your throat, it eventually came naturally. “Except I keep wondering when it’s your turn to be the bait.” You joked.

Dean rested his hand on your shoulder as he laughed unknowing sending a wave of electricity through your body upon contact. “I suppose when you stop volunteering.”

“Reckon we better find Sam?” You suggested.

His hand left your shoulder and you resisted the urge to reach out and grab his hand. You had played this act for so long it was second nature, but Dean Winchester was the one weakness that could unravel it all, and you hated yourself for it.

Sam found you both before you had the chance to go looking for him. “Hey, you guys okay?”

“Yeah,” the both of you responded in unison. “You?” You added rubbing at the glued on facial hair on our jawline.

“Unscratched.” Sam boasted.

“I need a beer.” You commented.

“I’m with ya,” Dean added. “Same place as last night?”

“Absolutely,” you agreed. “But first I need to freshen up.” You mentioned as you all made your way out of the crypt.

“Always trying to impress the ladies Mike.” Sam joked.

“Yeah, it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I smell like a grave or the blood stains.” You remarked sarcastically. “I’ll meet up with you.”

“Don’t be too long, Dean thrives off the competition,” Sam said referring to the local ladies.

“I could take your ugly asses on double or nothing.” You challenged, cringing on the inside, comments like these being part of the reason you felt the need to disguise yourself.

“I’ll be rolling over in my grave the day that happens, shorty.” Dean bantered.

“If only you knew the possibilities when you’re at the same level.” You winked.

“Oh, I do know, but have since graduated from middle school, and let me tell you, it’s a whole new world up here, brother.” Dean joked.

“Ahh.” You waved him off hopping into your old beater. 

You let the Winchesters pull out first, giving them some distance. When you pulled out onto the drive you pulled the hat and wig off, letting your hair fall down. After shaking it out, you finally were able to itch a spot that had been bothering you for a half hour.

When you finally made it back to your hotel you started a hot shower. You looked in the mirror, it was crazy what makeup, a bit of fake facial hair, and practice could do. You grabbed a makeup removal wipe and went to town. With a sigh, you asked yourself if it was really worth it just to put it all back on again. You smelled the collar of your shirt and there was no way around it, you smelled like death.

Taking off your shirt, you carefully undid the wrap that compressed your chest. You stepped out of the baggy jeans and biker boots and hopped into the shower washing with Axe. You really didn’t know if the Axe helped keep up the appearance but you would never hear the end of it if Dean thought ‘Mike’ smelled like cashmere lavender.

Stepping out and wrapping a towel around your body you finally felt like you again. But there was no time to soak the feeling up, Mike had a beer waiting for him. You dried your face and immediately got to work. Maybe someday you could open up to the Winchesters you thought as you applied the makeup to your face. They were the closest thing you had to a family or friends or whatever they were and you had known them for a while now. But you threw away that train of thought, tonight was not the night for that.

After your face was completed, you found the wig again, itching that same spot on your head and considering ditching the boys tonight. You smelled it and realized you wouldn’t have time to clean it, but thought perhaps it would just give you a hint of muskiness. Back on it went along with the wrap, a fresh flannel, and cargo pants.

Taking one final look in the mirror to ensure the transformation was completed, you winked at yourself. “Here’s looking at you kid.” You said with your unaltered voice.

Before you hit the bar Sam and Dean were chatting over a beer.

“All I’m saying is Mike is a great guy. I think we owe it to him to offer the bunker as a resting place. You know as a place to stay when cutting cross country, somewhere to do research. But not like full on moving in.” Sam explained.

“Like a hunters hotel?” Dean asked skeptically.

“If that’s what you want to call it sure. He’s saved our asses on more than one occasion. We can trust him.” Sam continued.

“You’re right, you’re right.” Dean agreed. “We’re close enough to Kansas, let’s have him stop by tomorrow.”

You strolled in the bar, trying to puff yourself to appear bulkier than your actual self. You nodded at the Winchesters but headed to the jukebox. ‘Thriller’ seemed appropriate given the nature of the hunt. You walked over and joined them at the high top.

“So what are we drinking tonight fellas?” You asked, back to Mike’s voice.

Dean signaled to the waiter for three more rounds. “For once success and not sorrow or regret.”

“I hope those are to share. How many has he had?” You asked Sam playfully concerned. “Y'all are giving me an advantage tonight.” You scanned the crowd playing the act.

“We had to level the playing field with you being so late.” Sam teased.

“You know I can’t skip my nightly pedicure.” You joked back.

“By late he meant short.” Dean corrected Sam.

“Hey, that’s twice in one night now.” You told Dean. “Don’t want things getting too personal.”

The waitress dropped off three more beers before Dean could continue teasing you. As she left you turned your head around, really reading there chalked specials, but knew they would assume something else.

“Hey, Casanova,” Dean called to get your attention back to him. “Already beat you to it.” He gloated waving a napkin victoriously.

You waved your hand in the air as if wiping away a thought. “Alright, alright, let’s forget about this nonsense for a bit and just enjoy a celebratory drink.” You suggested raising your glass and taking a swig.

“Giving up so easy?” Sam asked you.

“Nah, just letting him have a freebie tonight, so when I crush his ego next time it will feel that much better” You made up trying not to sound depressed thinking about what Dean would be doing later tonight.

“Never gonna happen,” Dean argued.

“So, how have your cases been going? Come across anything weird lately?” Sam asked you thankfully changing the direction of the conversation.

“Weirds the job man. I mean, after the angels came into play, I think the next level up would be aliens.” You commented. “I was recently up in Montana hunting a wendigo, but god did I wish it was Bigfoot.”

“Hell yes, that would be awesome.” Dean agreed. “Although, when he doesn’t wax,” He pointed at Sam. “Pretty much the same thing as a sasquatch.”

“Actually Sam,” You started. “A few weeks back, I ran into something that called itself a Vodnik. You ever heard of it?”

Sam racked his memory. “Not that I can think of. Why?”

“Well, the thing was drowning people so I put the little bastard out of its misery. But I can’t help feel I am missing something.” You explained.  
Sam used this as an opportunity. “You know, we have a pretty extensive library. You could come check it out.”

You became confused thinking the Winchesters were the ‘live on the road’ kind of type like you. You couldn’t imagine them with a dwelling, but you guessed it wasn’t that unusual for hunters to have a few safe houses around the country.

“We hang our hats up just a couple hour from here,” Dean explained.

“Well, look at you, all domesticated.” You teased.

“It’s more like a den for lions,” Dean argued trying to stay masculine.

“Yeah, right, you’ve got an apron and everything.” Sam teased.

You threw your head back chuckling silently. “Man I gotta see this.”

“Forget you asshats.” Dean pretended to be offended and headed off to the bar. Really he was just looking for an excuse to chat up the waitress.

You watched him walk away considering trying to cock block but knowing it would never work. So you spent some more time with Sam. Discussing some more details about the Vodnik case and playing a few rounds of gin rummy. You bit your cheek when you noticed Dean leave with the waitress and heard the start of the Impala.

“Looks like I’m your ride back tonight,’ You offered. “I mean unless…” You looked around the room for someone Sam might be interested in.

“Yeah, that’d be great actually,” Sam said.

As you pulled up to their motel, Sam noticed the Impala in the parking lot and a light on in their room.

“Great,” He rolled his eyes. “Looks like I’m sleeping in the car tonight.”

“With your feet hanging out the window?” You laughed trying to imagine how uncomfortable that must be for him. “I got a double open if that sounds more accommodating.” Shit. You face palmed yourself mentally as the offer left your mouth before thinking.

“You sure? That would be great.” Sam said

You couldn’t take it back now. “Of course.”

The motel you had found was only a few minutes away, your heart racing trying to think of what was out and what needed to be hidden. Definitely, a bra was out and the makeup bag.

“I just need a minute.” You said trying to mask the anxiety as much as possible.

“Trust me, I’m sure I’ve seen worse,” Sam said still following you in.

Okay. You thought quickly. If you could just grab the duffel and run to the bathroom, you should be able to explain everything else away. You purposefully screwed up the key card a couple of times just so you could run through it again.

When you finally unlocked it you tried to act cool, but went right for your duffel. Sam has a quick look around before sitting on the unused bed and started taking off his shoes. You let out a sigh of relief and headed for the bathroom closing and locking the door behind.

Fuck what have you done? You looked at yourself in the mirror. With as much glue and makeup hair spray (as you called it) you had on, you were unsure if the appearance could last through the night. If you set your alarm early enough, you could probably get away without him noticing if anything came undone.

You looked through your duffel. You’d have to keep the girls wrapped and you brought a hoodie which would help. You said a prayer of thankfulness upon finding baggy Adidas sweatpants compared to your usual cotton sleepwear. Now for feet, you looked down. A couple pairs over each other might do the trick to make them appear slightly bigger.

After packing up all the makeup and burying it as deep as it would go in your bag you gave yourself one final look over in the mirror. This is a sleepover from hell, you thought. But hey, if Amanda Bynes could do it, so could you.

You walked back out and Sam was surfing channels.

“It must kill you not to have your laptop.” You commented.

“Tell me about it,” Sam said standing up and stripping down to his boxers.

Even though you had no feelings for him, you couldn’t help to feel a blush start to creep up. He threw his stuff in the corner and noticed the bra hanging over the lounge chair.

“Dude?” He called you out.

“Trophy from Wednesday night.” You said with a smirk.

“I lose one Dean only to be replaced by another.” Sam laughed.

If he only knew you thought jokingly to yourself. That night you hardly slept a wink, too concerned if something were to fall off or makeup was to be smudged. Probably between the hours of 4 and 6, you were able to shut your eyes for longer than twenty minutes at a time. But by the time 6:30 rolled around, you were surfing the web on your phone before the alarm sounded. You caught the beep fairly quick, but Sam still stirred and you jolted to the bathroom. Other than some of the contour faded, things seemed to last pretty well. As you had taken a shower last night, you figured you could just touch up the makeup and threw on the flannel too as it was the only outfit still semi-clean. 

Sam was still asleep when you came out. You packed up your things, threw the bag in the trunk, and walked down the street to a dinner. You had two cups of coffee at the counter and then order another cup for you and Sam along with some bacon and bagels to go.

When you got back Sam had woken up and showered. It seemed he was ending a phone call with Dean.

“Hey,” You said, voice a bit high. You cleared your throat to correct it. “Picked you up some stuff.”

“Thanks, man,” Sam said opening the carton.

“Ah shit. I forgot you were the healthy one. Not sure they would have had any spinach egg white omelets anyways.” You teased. “Everything seemed to be covered in grease.”

“Including the coffee,” Sam added after taking a sip. “So what if we ride up together, I can just show you the way.” 

“Oh if you just give me the address.” You started.

“We’re kinda off the grid,” Sam explained.

“Yeah, sure.” You gave in, it was good practice to keep up this demeanor for longer than usual anyways.

After a ways down the highway and a bit of small talk, Sam asked you, “So what got you into the business?” 

Your mind froze. It had been so long since you had thought of that day. It was a demon who got his kicks off of tormenting you and your family just for the hell of it. You were the only survivor had the demon intended it or not.

“Revenge, as it is with most hunters I guess. It was a demon, killed my mother, father, and brother… I’ve been hunting the son of a bitch ever since.” You kept it brief.

“Revenge is a slippery slope,” Sam said

“Easy for you to say, yellow eyes is dead and gone.” You said knowing most of their story.

“True,” Sam agreed.

After a moment of awkward silence, you plugged your phone into the cassette adapter and shuffled the songs trying to occupy your mind with something other than the past. ‘There She Goes Again’ first came on and you skipped trying to find something more fitting for Mike. The Goo Goo Dolls ‘Iris’ came up next and you laughed trying to play it off. After the third attempt of Taylor Swift’s ‘Love Story,.’ you paused it and purposefully sought out the Beastie Boys ‘License to Ill’ album.

You were a bit confused when Sam’s directions led you up a dirt path in the woods and to what looked like to be an abandoned structure. Maybe they had squatted there once and turned it into their own, you thought. Upon pulling closer, you saw the impala.

“How’d Dean beat us here?” Sam thought out loud.

“Love this car, but can’t get her over 75 otherwise she overheats.” You explained.

“You’re never going to hear the end of that on,’’ Sam warned.

“Lost my bragging rights two days in a row.” You pretended to be defeated but smiled unfazed.

Sam lead you in through the front door. You paused immediately this being the last thing you expected. Your jaw hung open looking at the expansiveness, furnishings, and details. Sam started down the stairs and your feet slowly followed.

“We call this the war room, and this is the library, pass there is the kitchen, bedrooms down that way,” Sam explained the layout to you.

Dean came out of the kitchen in his bathrobe and cups of coffee. “And we keep finding new rooms each day.” He bragged.

“Can I?” You asked pointing at the bookshelves.

Sam nodded giving you permission. You ran your fingers across the embroidered edges trying to find just the right one to pick off the shelf.

Dean whispered to Sam. “So we are charging him for this right?” He raised his eyebrows excited for the proposition.

“What? No.” Sam shot him down.

You turned around facing them, flipping through the pages of an ancient book. “Listen, there’s something I feel like I should tell you.” You started.


	2. Part 2

“Listen, there’s something I feel like I should tell you.” You started and paused, the next words not coming out of your mouth. “This place is sick. You bring all the babes down here?” You raved, keeping up the demeanor.

“Not quite, only a few close friends know about it. We keep it pretty private.” Sam stated.

“Ah, too bad, I could totally see a pole right here.” You showed them between the war room and the library, kicking yourself mentally for taking it too far.

Dean hit Sam’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “Not a bad idea.” He agreed with a chuckle.

“Respectfully so.” You cleared your throat. “So, uh, for the Vodnik, I can go through any of these books?” You asked Sam.

“Yeah, of course, I’ll help you out,” Sam responded.

“No, I don’t want to be a burden.” You said.

“It’s okay, he gets off on it.” Dean rationalized.

“I’m sure there is something more important for you to be doing.” You started again.

“Other than looking for another case, not really.” Sam insisted.

“Well, while you two nerds continue your sleep over, I’m going to grab some grub.” Dean joked and left for the kitchen.

“So, you got a system in place here?” You asked Sam.

“Yeah, some chronologically, others geographically,” Sam explained.

“This thing seemed to have an accent. East European.” You hypothesized.

“Okay. That gives me an idea of where we could start.” Sam concluded, grabbing some books off the shelves and handing them to you.

Not soon after you had started flipping through the pages, Dean came out with burgers and beer that no diner or bar could ever come close too.

“Oh my God,” You said with your mouth full. “This is the best thing I’ve ever put in my mouth.”

Dean soaked up the praise but downplayed it instead of gloating. “Ah, it’s nothing, just ran over to Applebee’s.”

“Yeah right, this is amazing.” Had your mouth not been full of food, they might have noticed the change in your tone. However, you did notice and quieted again.

A few more hours passed and Dean pulled up Game of Thrones on his laptop.

“You know, if you didn’t play so much poker, you could probably afford a big screen for this place.” You teased, having several times wiped the floor with Dean’s deck. An unexpected advantage of living a lie you thought.

“Hey, don’t get too confident now. That’s my strategy. Boost your confidence so I can take it all away.” Dean countered.

“Mike, check this out.” Sam interrupted. You leaned over the table to get a better look. “This Czech myth is a small creature with human and frog-like features. It dwells in ponds or rivers and drowns anyone who comes to their territory. Unlike the Vodyanoy, the Vodnik can survive a few hours on land and even will help fisherman for a pinch of tobacco. Salt water is said to be poisonous.” Sam roughly translated.

“Well, I didn’t use any salt water. But I did tie it up in a cabin for a while. Perhaps being out of water too long did it in?” You thought out loud.

“Could be.” Sam looked up at you and paused.

Your eyes widened; concerned your wig was crooked or facial hair was peeling, but Sam just stared into your eyes.

You slid back down into your chair. “Does it say anything else?” You coughed, trying to distract him as you felt your fake features hoping all was still in its place.

“Umm, yeah. It captures the souls of the drowned and… stores them in its underwater liar…. In… porcelain cups.’ Sam translated and grabbed the computer from Dean to make sure his interpretation was correct.

You sighed and rubbed your temples. “Looks like I am going for a dive.”

“Nah, how bad could an eternal tea party be?” Dean joked.

“Yeah, cups are what you’re looking for,” Sam confirmed having translated it again.

“Alrighty then.” You pushed your chair back and stood up. “Thanks for everything, I’m sure we’ll run into each other soon.”

Sam got up confused. “You’re leaving now? You can stay and rest before you head out.” He offered.

“I’ll be back, but I wouldn’t be able to rest knowing I have unfinished business.” You explained.

Sam gave you a firm shoulder hug, “Well, you are welcome anytime. I mean it.” 

“And when I finally find somewhere to settle down like you old men, I’ll invite you over for a barbecue or something.” You envisioned.

Dean came up for a bro hug and patted you on the back. You were concerned you let your hand linger too long on the back of his shoulder. “Seriously, anytime. But we are sending you a bill.” He teased.

“Later.” You ended heading up the stairs.

Finally, out of sight from their bunker, your ripped off the wig and facial hair convinced it had been a longest period of time you had gone in character. Driving back into the town, you decided to go as yourself not wanting for locals to recognize you as you had made your rounds only a few weeks ago. Not to mention the disguise would not hold well underwater. You stopped at a bigger city before you hit the town in order to find a scuba suit, renting it out would cost all your poker winnings but you really couldn’t think of a better solution.

You lied to a group of fisherman about a lost wedding ring and in return they warned you about drownings and disappearances. You could hardly resist letting them know the issue had been taken care of but thanked them for the warning, and convinced them you were an experienced driver which was another lie. After hours of searching and going through a few oxygen tanks, you came across an old cabinet. You used your hunting knife to pry it open and bust the lock. Sure enough, inside were porcelain cups with lids on top. You lifted up the lid on one and out came a bubble containing a blue orb that floated towards the surface. You recalled the number of drownings you had traced and counted a few extra containers. There must have been unreported cases. You released all of them and the last few cups were empty. Satisfied, you returned to the surface and checked into a local motel to recuperate.

For a few hours, you allowed yourself to be pampered. You treated your hair, used perfume, shaved your legs, and even painted your toenails. You thought about going out for a drink, but decided not to on account of not wanting to deal with men like Dean. You sighed at the thought of him. How did a womanizing ass occupy all your thoughts and desires? Perhaps the thought of having the unattainable or wanting him to realize he was searching for something that only you could satisfy. Your thoughts turned darker, perhaps it was being with someone so experienced. Your thoughts wandered to imagining his lips pressed firmly against yours, his calloused hands holding your waist and guiding your hips.

You felt a heat start to rise up in you and quickly turned on the tv, trying to break the cycle of your thoughts. You hadn’t been intimate since before the night the demon… Well, that thought surely broke your desire. Flipping through the stations you paused briefly on The Big Bang Theroy but continued flipping once the commercial came on. You switched past a news channel, but then immediately backed up finding it again. The news anchor described a murder in which the victim was decapitated and body was mutilated. The police were not releasing any details but had a line open for tips.

The town was only two hours from here. You thought it might possibly be a hunter taking care of a vampire problem but you wanted more information. You pulled out your laptop to look further into the police system. Sam had taught you some basic hacking skills and with smaller towns you usually could find a way into their database. You were able to pull up the case file and were shocked by what you saw. A lot of information had been left out of the news clip. Yes, the victim had been decapitated but by simply saying mutilation they left out a good chunk of the details. The head of some type of bird of prey had been sewn? onto the neck of the victim. Had you not been used to gore you would have been sick. Well, there ain’t no rest for the wicked, you thought knowing you would be heading there first thing in the morning.

Another day came and back as Mike you were. Yes, the process was long and somewhat annoying but it was much easier to get information, be treated seriously, and not looked down upon (in a figurative sense) in his skin. The only problem that came was you never fully looked right in a men’s dress suit. If you wanted it tight and professional it would not hide your figure. Trying to go with a baggy suit just made you look like a child playing dress up in their father’s sports jacket. So you just usually went in casual wear which could make playing FBI difficult but it didn’t deter you.

When the coroner asked about it you responded. “New policy, dress for your day, not that it’s any of your business but I don’t need a cadaver soiling my Brooks Brothers.” You said with a confidence that wouldn’t be questioned.

The coroner pulled out the victim’s body. He had already removed the bird’s head but kept it in the same compartment.

“No ID?” You asked.

“Not yet,” The coroner confirmed. “Police are cross-checking missing persons report.”

“And no head? Human head, that is.” You continued to question.

“Nothing. I have been assured the crime scene and outlying perimeters have been thoroughly swept.”

“Other than the mutilation, anything else that stands out as weird?” You asked.

“Yes, the time of death and decapitation don’t add up, I reran my tests several times.” He said confused.

“What are you saying?” You inquired uneasily.

“The body was technically still alive while the bird’s head was being sewn on.” He reported.

The doors opened and a familiar voice sounded Mike’s go to fake identity. “Agent Dallas.” You looked up seeing Dean enter the room and Sam following behind both in their suits. “Violating the dress code again I see.”

“Dry up.” You responded again in the confidence you earlier presented. “I outrank the both of you combined. Glad to see you finally decided to show up.” It had been a similar routine you had conjured whenever you ran into each other on a case unexpectedly.

“Our flight was delayed,” Sam explained. “Can you give us a moment?” Sam directed at the coroner.

“I’ll catch them up to speed.” You assured him as he left the room. “So what? You two just can’t get enough of me huh?” You teased.

“Don’t get so full of yourself Mike, just making sure you aren’t slacking on the job.” Dean playfully bantered back.

You coughed away a blush, your thoughts from last night resurfacing. You reminded yourself, this was just the way dudes talked to each other. This was not flirting or tension in Dean’s eyes. Sam started inspecting the report and body.

“So what are you thinking, witchcraft? Occult?” You asked Sam.

“It seems… almost.. Egyptian.” Sam hesitantly said. “Ancient Egyptian deities were hybrids of different animals, mainly human bodies with animal heads.”

“We had a run in with one awhile back.” Dean soberly remarked remembering their case with Osiris.

“Of course you did.” You rolled your eyes, almost annoyed they have literally hunted practically every supernatural thing in the book.

“But this doesn’t seem to be a god itself, it’s almost as if someone is trying to create one.” Sam theorized, unsure of himself.

“Back to my theory of cult or witchcraft.” You interjected.

“I still think we should get a ram’s horn just in case,” Dean suggested.

“Yeah, it couldn’t hurt.” Sam agreed.

“On it,” Dean called dibs.

“I’ll look into some texts, see what deity this could be, it may give us some more clues on who or what we are dealing with.” Sam purposed.

“And I’ll sweep over the crime scene. Maybe something was missed.” You decided.

“Alright, meet back up for lunch?” Dean asked.

“Plan.” You decided and headed off.

The body had been discovered in an abandoned storage facility, but apparently it was a place for local junkies to hang out. It was placed next to a small river and you really hoped you wouldn’t have to go diving again to look for the missing head. The gates of the property had been marked with police tape but it was easy to sneak around it. The pavement was overgrown with grass and weeds. Most of the units were unlocked and open, some containing boxes of junk. You went to the office in the far corner where the body was actually found. It was locked and sealed with police tape. Luckily, you had brought cutters expecting this.

Inside, it was dark and musky from years of sitting. Police had cleared what they thought had been evidence and dusted for prints. You doubted if anything would come of it. The papers that had been left behind appeared only to be old bills, budget records, and policy updates.

You headed to the manager’s private office. The old wooden desk was where the body was found, you recognized the scene from the pictures online. There was dried blood, feathers and candle wax. Trying to find something that was missed, you looked through drawers but they had been cleared out. However, down on the base of the desk, it looked as if though someone had carved in hieroglyphs with a pocket knife. As you did not see these in the police report, you snapped a couple of pictures and forwarded them onto Sam. You also scrapped off a substance from one of the shelves into a plastic bag. It might be possible to send it to the county forensics department, but it was highly unlikely they would get back to you before you and the scooby gang had the problem taken care of.

You completed your sweep of the office and still came up headless. You figured you would check the remainder of the storage units and any dumpster that may still be lying around. Walking through the maze of units, you kept your hand close to your gun ready to draw at any moment needed having the suspicious feeling you were being watched. As you turned a corner, you nearly jumped out of your skin as you almost literally ran into Dean.

“Jesus man, give a guy a heads up.” You vented, catching your breath making sure your low tone was correct.

“Losing your touch? You would have caught me snooping around five minutes ago if you were on your game.” Dean poked fun at you.

“And what about you, Ram’s horn?” You asked skeptically.

“Not my first walk through a synagogue.” Dean gloated. “Thought you might need a hand?”

You caught Dean up to speed on what you had and had not found.

“There was a stuck locker around that block,” Dean pointed. “With your help, we could pry it open.” He thought.

And he was right, with a hammer you were able to pry a crowbar underneath the door and get some leverage as Dean forced it up. After the dust settled, Dean took out a small flashlight to get a better look inside. Metal shelves were lined with jars containing fluids, unknown substances, organs, and animal parts.

“How did they miss this?” Dean asked confused referring to the police.

He stepped into the unit and tripped some unseen trap, you grabbed him quickly upon hearing the click and pulled him back out before a canvas fell from the ceiling revealing several snakes and a human skull. You hid in Dean’s chest from the fright.

He chuckled nervously. “Don’t like snakes, Indy?”

You realized your mistake and regained your composure brushing your clothes as if to unwrinkle them. “You think that’s our vic?” You asked nodding in the direction of the skull.

“I’d say it’s a high probability.” Dean tested the waters by stepping closer.

A cobra out of the bunch noticed Dean’s advance and raised itself as it hissed and widened its hood, fixated on him.

“Dean,” You whispered. “Step back slowly.” You instructed as you slowly took off your outer jacket.

Dean listened as you took your jacket reaching it as far away from you as you possibly could. You shook the jacket up and down encouraging the cobra to fixate on it instead of Dean.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean whispered.

“I saw it on the crocodile hunter once.” You explained causing Dean to roll his eyes.

You continued shaking as the Cobra was now spitting and striking at it. With it completely distracted you threw it as far as you could into the unit and the Cobra chased after it. You motioned for Dean to slowly start backing up. Once a safe distance away you gathered your thoughts.

“I honestly can’t believe that worked.” You confessed breathlessly to Dean.

“You and me both.” He agreed. “Well gives us a place to go next, pet stores, the zoo.” He started.

“Yeah, no way that thing was from around here.” You concurred.

Dean felt comfortable enough to turn his back to the unit, where as you were still watching it as some of the snakes began to slither out. “And neither is that guy.” Dean responded. You turned around to see what appeared to be a man in an Egyptian robe and wearing a blue mask that sported a long snout and erect ears of some unidentifiable creature. “Unless I forgot it was Halloween again.” He said seriously.

“Always, with the jokes.” You whispered quietly to him as the figure watched you unmoving. “You don’t happen to have that horn on you?”

“Nah,” Dean admitted.

“Alright, plan B it is.” You said lifting your gun and firing in its direction.

It calmly walked out of sight around the corner of the unit block. The both of you ran after it but came to an empty row of blocks. Dean signaled for you to start clearing the open units and to meet at the end as he headed the other direction. Your heart raced as it always did with a chase. You moved quickly through the units.

You stopped at one as the sun shone partially through it, highlighting the body of a falcon. The blood looked fresh, causing you to wonder if there was another victim here. Out of the corner the form took shape and struck you between the ribs with it’s blade. You were caught off guard; the pain not settling in yet, just the pressure.

“Mike!” Dean yelled, running to you.

The creature took notice of Dean and withdrew the blade, which is when the pain hit. You keeled over as Dean started shooting at the figure. It seemed to not notice raising the knife to strike a blow to the head. But one of Dean’s bullets finally found its mark. The beast looked down at it’s chest and vanished around the metal. The bullet drop to the floor with a clink.

You tried your best to stifle the scream coming up but couldn’t contain the pain. You sounded a low cry.

“Mike?” Dean asked trying to assess the situation.

You furrowed your brow and grunted, trying to find the focus to speak without ruining your disguise.

“Come on buddy, we got to get you outta here and patched up,” Dean instructed.

You pulled your hand away from the wound and saw it was covered in blood, a lot of blood. You put your hand back over it trying not to panic. “Ah fuck…” You hissed. “I’m… good, had worse.” You stuttered.

“Come on,” Dean encouraged. He wrapped his arm around your waist trying to hoist you up. You used your good arm to grab onto his shoulder to help him pull you up. “I’m not leaving you out here alone, just have to make it to the Impala and I’ll patch you up.”

“Seriously, I’m okay….” You gasped for another breath. “I can do my own patch work.” Your brow started to sweat as the pain increased from the movements. He slowly helped you walk down the rows.

“Now’s not the time to be the brave soldier, Mike,” Dean ordered.

You started to panic with each step, and not just from the pain. If Dean got anywhere near this wound, there would be a least two things he would be bound to notice.


End file.
